Modern vehicular navigation systems combine sensors, a map database, an interactive display, and dead-reckoning navigation schemes with various route planning and guidance schemes in order to route the driver from his present location to a desired destination location while providing guidance cues along as required. The problem with current technology is that it doesn't take into account driver preferences, vehicle parameters such as speed and/or performance capabilities, or outputing flexible guidance instructions based on these considerations. While some drivers want plenty of warning before an expected maneuver, some don't want to be bothered until necessary. As some drivers drive more aggressively, or have a high performance suspension they may want to approach the location of a maneuver faster, requiring an earlier guidance instruction.